Seriously, Mr Schuester?
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: Mr. Schuester has gone all Dr. Phil and assigned another sort of Ballad excercise again. This time the kids are paired off at random and assigned a duet. Didn't he learn his lesson the first time? He's askin' for trouble. New Partnership: Puck and Rachel
1. 1: Finn & Quinn

**Seriously, Mr. Schuester?**

- Mr. Schuester has noticed the negative atmosphere amongst the kids so he wants to change that with a partner exercise. Each class two kids will partner up at random and have one day to rehearse a duet to perform in front of the class the following pratice. Each duet ensures an interesting development amongst two of the Glee kids. Maybe Mr. Schuester does know what he's doing with these crazy teaching methods of his.

Pairing: Multiple / You'll see!

Partners/songs already chosen.

Enjoy!

_Italics = Flashback_

**Bold = Singing**

Regular = Present Time

* * *

"Now guys, I know there has been some…drifting among most of you and I want to change that. Glee is about being one solid, joyous movement. We need each other to get through the harsh realities out there. In here, it's all about the love! So for the next few days we're going to do some therapeutic techniques to get you guys back to being friends again."

The kids looked at each other obviously confused, what did Mr. Schuester have in store for them now? A number of them crossed their arms and stared at him in anticipation; "I'm going to use my trusty piece of paper and pen, write your names down, and put them in a hat for easy pickings. The catch is each pair will be assigned a duet by yours truly. You will have one day to practice and perform in front of the class. When you are done you'll explain to us what you've learned about your partner. Easy right?"

A bunch of groans left the mouths of the students; it was the ballad exercise all over again, "This is going to be a hot damn mess." Mercedes whispered to her closest confidant Kurt, who nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Schuester! What if we get paired with the same person? No offence to Kurt but I'd like a female partner this time. Sorry dude." Finn patted Kurt on the shoulder who blushed by the physical contact but at the same time felt rejected by Finn's words.

Mr. Schuester dug into his coat pocket for his ball point pen, "That will definitely not be a problem Finn because this time I'm going to only put the boys names in a hat and the girls will pick. If you get the same person please drop the name back in the hat and pick another. This gives diversity and a chance to get to know each other on a deeper level."

"Since when did Mr. Schuester start getting all psychic on us?" Brittany asked her best friend Santana who rolled her eyes, after all Brittany meant to say psychiatrist, but she was too annoyed to fix her mistake.

Quinn rose her hand and smiled at Mr. Schuester politely, "Mr. Schuester, say you don't necessarily like the person you pick, can you swap out?"

"Relax, I don't want you either Fabray!" Quinn narrowed her eyes at the boy with the mohawk. He gave her a glare from behind her and was tempted to flick her hair but she was carrying his baby. He didn't want to damage the baby, but because it was her it was still tempting.

"Well Quinn I believe the best partners are the ones with the most friction, this gives them a chance to sort out their unresolved issues. So no, there will be no swapping, and no putting me in the hat. Thanks for showing up Matt!" Matt pointed his fingers in a gun motion and pretended to shoot and wink at the same time.

Rachel rolled her eyes in response, that had been three weeks ago. She got over it so there was no use in Mr. Schuester holding this over her head.

"Well let's get to picking, Quinn you go first!"

The pregnant ex-Cheerio waddled from her seat in the front row and closed her eyes shut. She hoped it was anyone but her baby's daddy that would be a terrible pairing.

"Who's the lucky first draft pick?" Mr. Schuester rubbed his hands together and asked. She bit on her bottom lip and turned to Mr. Schuester.

"Congrats Finn, your partner's Quinn." Quinn glanced at Finn who stared back dumbfounded. He wasn't sure what to say. He nodded his head in faux excitement, still trying to take on the leadership position of Glee club.

"Cool." Quinn could see right through his fake emotion. She rubbed her sore belly and turned around to catch up with Finn when the bell rang.

"Great guys, see you next class when Finn and Quinn perform!"

The two kids stood late after class to get their song selection from Mr. Schue.

"So what song are you having us sing Mr. Schue?" Finn spoke up quickly, almost as if trying to get out of class as soon as possible. It had been one week since Drizzle's paternity test revealed she was not his. Although he acted civil toward Quinn he was completely upset and heartbroken. At this point of time he didn't consider the two of them even friends.

"Look kids, I don't want to be cruel. I know how this…project, is going to be hard for you since you're not on a speaking basis. What I want you to work on is camaraderie. Even though you guys aren't dating you can be good friends. Here's your song for tomorrow. Learn it, live it, enjoy it!" He ended with both his hands on their shoulders and an encouraging smile.

Once Finn had the lyrics in his hands Mr. Schue left the room to get ready for his next class. Quinn stared up at Finn and nibbled her bottom lip.

"You're super nervous like me aren't you?" She realized what she was doing and how he knew the little signs that made positive of her emotions. Biting her lip meant nerves.

"You can still read me like a book Finn." She smiled up at him and for the first time that week he genuinely smiled back.

He let out a sigh and shut his eyes together, "Quinn, I want to be friends with you, I really do. It's just going to take me a little while. You understand?"

She nodded at him and stopped the tears with willpower so they would not shed; it was a stupid reason to cry, "Sure, let's just start this assignment. Schuester is crazy making us sing first but whatever. What song did we get anyway?"

She went on her tippy toes to read the song title, "'You've got a Friend – James Taylor and Carole King_.'"_

Finn smiled at her, she looked kind of adorable peering over the paper on the tips of her toes like that, especially since her belly was popping out of her, "Sounds nice, let's get to work." They made their way to the piano and rehearsed. For the first time the two felt contentment working with each other.

The next day the class gathered, excited for the first performance. They weren't expecting anything spectacular, they just wanted to see the base of the project and how Finn and Quinn were going to pull this off. Mr. Schuester decided to keep his introduction short and sweet, he signaled to the pianist, Brad to play.

Quinn stood in the center when Finn walked up to her and started to sing.

**When you're down and troubled  
and nothing, whoa nothing is going right. **

Everyone noticed the smile that appeared on Finn's face, during the second line he grabbed at her hand and sung to her with real emotion. It must have done with the day before at their only rehearsal;

_Quinn watched Finn in amazement as he sang the first line. He took a pause after it and looked at her in the seat below him, "What?" He asked insecurely._

_She looked up from her paper and smiled, "Nothing, it's just, this may sound crazy but I've missed your voice." _

_Finn reached for his neck and stretched his mouth, "I don't think it's gone anywhere." _

_Quinn stifled a laugh and shook her head and hand, "Oh not that I'm just saying, remember when I was staying at your house and you sang me to bed every night? I miss that." _

_She lowered her head and closed her eyes in shock of her confession. She had moved out the day he found out 'Drizzle' wasn't his and into Brittany's house._

_He grabbed her hand to show her he still cared about her as a friend and continued singing:_

**Close your eyes and think of me  
and soon I will be there  
to brighten up even your darkest nights.**

She smiled up at him and listened contently to the words he sang to her just as passionately as the day before.

_He squeezed her hand and smiled at her, "You'd feel better if you sang." She opened her eyes and let out a soft breath._

"_I can't." She shook her head and stared at their entangled fingers. She didn't have the inner strength to start. He lifted her chin and nodded at her, "Come on Quinn, please? For me!"_

_That infectious smile of his could always make her own smile appear on instant and she sang her part just for him:_

**You just call out my name,  
and you know wherever I am  
I'll come running, oh yeah baby  
to see you again.  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall,  
all you have to do is call  
and I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
You've got a friend.**

_He watched her sway to the lyrics and couldn't help but laugh, she was feeling better already, "Care to dance Ms. Fabray?" _

_She shyly nodded as he stood up and offered his hand singing the next lyrics: _

**If the sky above you  
should turn dark and full of clouds  
and that old north wind should begin to blow  
Keep your head together and call my name out loud  
and soon I will be knocking upon your door.**

Finn had bowed in front of her like the day before, asking her to dance once more. The whole audience of Glee members smiled in delight of the sight. Finn twirled her around and whispered in her ear something no one could hear as she sang:

**You just call out my name and you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you again.  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
all you got to do is call  
and I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.**

"_This song describes us perfectly, don't you think?" She giggled during her last line; Finn always distracted her from the moment, which wasn't always such a bad thing._

He had asked the same thing again during their duet in front of everyone. He was goofy yet sweet, which is why Quinn absolutely adored him as a person.

She was smiling at him breathlessly as he twirled her singing his part of the song:

**Hey, ain't it good to know that you've got a friend?  
People can be so cold.  
They'll hurt you and desert you.  
Well they'll take your soul if you let them.  
Oh yeah, but don't you let them.**

_He sang the part so flawlessly and watched as she started to cry again, "What's wrong Quinn?" She fell into his chest and cried as the back track played behind them._

_He realized that lately Quinn was experiencing the cold attitudes of her old friends—alone, because they had split. He hugged his arms around her and just rocked her beneath him, "You've got me Quinn, everything's going to be okay." He whispered to her. "Come on, keep singing."_

**You just call out my name and you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you again.**

_She stopped and let out a sigh, she needed a moment to breathe so he picked up where she left off:_

**Oh babe, don't you know that,  
Winter spring summer or fall,  
Hey now, all you've got to do is call.**

He looked down at her and smiled giving her an encouraging grin. She looked up at him and nodded continuing:

**Lord, I'll be there, yes I will.  
You've got a friend.  
You've got a friend.**

He squeezed her, and then pulled her away to sing the last few lines just for her:

**Ain't it good to know you've got a friend?  
Ain't it good to know you've got a friend?**

**You've got a friend.**

The class stood up and cheered with loud yet excited screams. Finn pulled Quinn back into a hugging embrace congratulating her on a job well done, and how he knew she could do it.

Mr. Schuester even went up to the pair and joined them in a group hug. He turned to the yelling teenagers and quieted them down, "It's not over yet."

He walked to the side where he was watching the performance before and asked the duo; "What did you learn about each other?"

Finn wrapped his arm around Quinn and she spoke first, "I was confirmed through yesterday's rehearsal that Finn is genuinely the most compassionate and selfless person that I know and that I'm lucky to have him as a friend in my life."

She snaked her arm around his waist and he looked down at her with purity in his eyes, "I learned that Quinn is truly a spectacular woman who will be a wonderful mom, and who has my complete support no matter what." He leant down and whispered something personally just for her ears alone, "Don't ever forget about yesterday Quinn. I meant every word."

_They had finished their duet and Quinn was crying happy tears. Finn naturally pulled her in closer and she rested her whole body against him. He leant down so she could hear him clearly, "What I said and sang today was true Quinn. Even though we're not dating, or if we never date again you'll always have my friendship. No matter how much I say I don't want to talk to you if you ever need me I'll still be there. You have my word Quinn." _

_She looked at him with such admiration, "Thanks Finn, thank-you!" She jumped onto him and smothered him with hugs and friendly kisses._

"_You've got a friend for life Quinn Fabray."_

"_And I'm glad it's you Finn Hudson." _

The two took a bow together holding hands and shared one last hug. "Good job you two!" Mr. Schuester applauded them once more and they took their seats in the middle row with Finn protectively placing his hand on her back. The two smiled so brightly that no one had ever seen them happier even when they were dating.

"Okay, let's see who has the stage next…Rachel, please come on down." She excitedly jumped from her chair and ran to the hat full of potential partners.

She closed her eyes and kissed the paper for luck. Mr. Schuester grabbed a hold of it and unfolded the piece, a smile lighting his face; "And the lucky winner is….Puck!"

Everyone looked over at him and stifled chuckles, Mike just let one grand chuckle rip anyway. On Puck's way down he slapped the back of the Other Asian's head and stood next to her, he dug his hands into his pockets, "Let's just get this over with!" He said with little excitement as expected.

"Not the reaction I was hoping for Puck." Mr. Schuester placed a hand on the boy and let it slide when Puck eyed the gesture.

"Please Noah, try to sing with some joy?" Rachel begged as Mr. Schuester scanned his brain for a song choice; "Oh I know the perfect one for you two."

* * *

AN: What do you guys think so far? I know it's kind of hard to follow along with the italics/bold/regular words but I'm trying to make it as easy to follow along as possible.

Anyway I already picked partners / duets for everyone; anyone think they can figure out Puck & Rachel's? If you do I'll mention your name somewhere in the chapter, so if you guess please add the name you want posted somewhere in your review. First one to guess it/maybe second too will be named! Anyway comments are much appreciated, questions can be sent in as well!

THANKS! Much love!


	2. 2: Puck & Rachel

Remember -

_Italics = Flashback_

**Bold = Singing**

Regular = Present Time

LAST TIME:

"Please Noah, try to sing with some joy?" Rachel begged as Mr. Schuester scanned his brain for a song choice; "Oh I know the perfect one for you two."

----

Half an hour later Puck and Rachel were staring at the piece of paper in Puck's hands, "You Don't Bring Me Flowers? Is he freakin' kidding me?" He practically shouted. He eyed the paper again, seriously pissed off. He didn't want to sing at all, especially with Rachel Berry. There was still the awkward result of their breakup hanging in the air.

Rachel who was sitting beside him rolled her eyes, "May I say you're a bad Jew if you don't know this song Puckerman." She was leaning forward in her chair, her torso laid limply on the chair in front of her.

Puck snorted, "Of course I know this song, and you called me Puckerman, I thought I was your Noah?" He wagged his eyebrows while she rolled her eyes.

"Let's just do this song some justice in honor of Neil and Barbra." She walked over to the side of the room and picked up his guitar, "Come on, No-ah!" She stretched his name playfully handing him his instrument.

He looked up at her, a faint smile appearing on his lips, "Well for Neil and Barbra of course! Jewish faith unites!" He placed his hand in a fashionable shalom manner making Rachel stifle a giggle.

"Oh Noah, still so silly. Come on, I'm excited, I love this song! Did you know that Neil Diamond and Barbra Streisand sang in the same choir? It's just perfect don't you think?" She babbled in her usual Rachel Berry fashion but he was actually amused with her. Puck couldn't help but laugh as her eyes widened with joy when they were assigned their song.

"Let's just not tell moms about this, you know she'll skip work just to point and shoot her camcorder at our performance..."

"And poor Noah will be embarrassed into oblivion like a little boy on his first date, I get it." She stood beside the piano and placed her sheet music down. He walked over to her, the striking smile played against his lips. She was having one of her feisty, yet totally hot moments that turned him on to the brink.

He pointed at her, "Still got that natural sass I got the pleasure to experience while we were dating don't you Berry?"

She shrugged her shoulders and narrowed her eyebrows up at him, "I'd never change on account of anyone Noah." Her words were meant to sting, and for the rest of the practice she was going to prove that she meant complete business with Noah Puckerman.

The next day the kids rushed into the music room to find a good seat, kids who usually never even sat up front fought their way to get center stage. This was definitely going to be one hell-raising performance; especially if exes Rachel and Puck were going to sing together.

Rachel came in and stood at the piano, her eyes looked straight forward while Puck sat down on the piano bench.

Everyone eyed each other curiously, "What is he doing?" Artie asked Santana who never sat in the front but was sitting there today.

"I didn't even know he knew how to play the piano."

Rachel shut her eyes; she heard her peers already gossiping about their present performance but focused on her part instead;

**You don't bring me flowers**

**You don't sing me love songs**

"_Let's just start okay?" She looked over at the empty seats where tomorrow her fellow Glee members would sit and critique the two performers. _

_While she sang her first line she didn't hear the usual strumming she grew accustomed to when practicing with Puck, instead she heard the light tapping of keys._

"_Noah?" She turned to the head of the piano where she watched him play._

_He looked up and a proud grin brightened his face. He sang the next few lines with power; _

**You hardly talk to me anymore**

**When I come through the door at the end of the day...**

The kids gaped at the sight. Noah Puckerman was playing the piano, something no one, not even his ex best friend Finn Hudson knew about.

_She stormed by his side and placed her hands on her hips, "Care to explain this secret talent of yours Noah?" _

_He continued to play around with the keys all the while staring straight into her angered eyes, "My mom made me take lessons when I was little, that's it. Why so p-o'ed Berry?"_

"_Just another thing I'm last to know about…" She looked down at the glossy paint of the piano and sang the next few lines;_

**I remember when you couldn't wait to love me**

**Used to hate to leave me**

**Now after loving me late at night**

Everyone watched as she turned to Puck, she gripped at her chest and he gulped down air simultaneously. Everyone agreed that something must have happened during their rehearsal as well.

"_Rachel." His words stopped her; she turned to him when he stopped playing, "What are you trailing on about?" _

_She looked down at her shoes and Puck just stared into her head waiting for an answer, "Come on, what's up?" _

"_Why didn't you tell me about Quinn and the baby, while we were dating?" She looked up; her eyes looked sort of hurt as he stared back. This time she waited, instead he looked back down at the keys and played;_

**When it's good for you, babe**

**And you're feeling all right**

She stared at him intently, everyone watching them in this secret eye match, the other waiting for the other one to blink. Rachel sang with so much conviction in her next set of lines they knew something bad had happened and that it shook up old times.

**When you just roll over and turn out the light...**

**And you don't bring me flowers anymore**

"_I'm just hurt Noah…" She had sung her part but then repeated herself. "I know we only dated briefly but I thought you could talk to me. Mercedes told me you told her, why didn't you tell me?" _

**It used to be so natural **

_He sat there continuing to play alongside the words he sang, "Rachel…" He knew she was hurt, but he didn't have the guts to explain himself._

**It used to be…**

She sang her part; her eyes stared about him as she walked about the piano. He watched her so carefully, even while he sang.

**To talk about forever (Mmm… she added)**

His brown eyes stared so intently on her that even Mr. Schuester thought he saw a whole different look spread onto Puck's face, but what was it?

"_I know I wasn't nor I am your best friend Noah, it's just that I thought we were close enough for you to confide in me, more so than Mercedes, especially while we were dating. During that brief period I thought you might just be my only… 'real'friend."_

**But used-to-bes don't count anymore**

**They just lay on the floor**

**Til we sweep them away**

He caught her glance and she was singing just to him, as if no one else was there;

**And baby I remember all the things you taught me**

_She silently waited for a reply, this was their typical relationship. Noah giving her about one percent of the million percent she laid upon him. Instead she heard him sing the next line;_

**I learned how to laugh and I learned how to cry**

He noticed her take a soft breath, maybe trying to contain her composure. He didn't forget how things went during this part of the song yesterday.

_Puck watched as she contemplated what to say next, instead she sang;_

**Well, I learned how to love and I learned how to lie**

"_Damn it Noah, I'm tired of this!" She placed a hand to her forehead and shook her head, "Why don't you ever meet me halfway? I just want to be your friend Noah, and you won't even give me a chance…and I don't know why I care about you so much. Maybe because I see how everyone's been treating you since the baby bomb secret, and..." She locked her hands together and took a breath, "I know what it's like to be rejected, from everyone, and I don't ever want you to feel that way because maybe I've been lying to myself all along…"_

**So you think I could learn how to tell you goodbye**

He noticed her bottom lip quiver as he sang the line. She used all her power to not cry; she had done enough of that yesterday. She commanded her body to sing through her pain;

**So you think I could learn how to tell you goodbye**

**You don't bring me flowers any more...**

_He waited; he stopped playing and was now completely focused on her. Here she was breaking right in front of him and he didn't know what to do; "I realized that I can't be with someone who just wants to be with me when it's convenient. Finn has always come back to me when it suits him but with you…I broke up with you and ever since than I thought maybe it was a terrible mistake on my part." _

_He gulped at her words, he felt his head drop while she cried softly; "No matter how much you deny your feelings at the time I know I hurt you. With you I developed feelings for you based on the person you were when you were with me. I should've appreciated the effort you put in versus longing for something that was never coming with Finn. I was wrong Noah, and you were right." _

He felt his hands play on their own while his mind wandered to thoughts of Rachel's declaration yesterday. She had apologized for her past actions, admitted her true feelings, and stated her regrets. The both of them were looking into each other's souls at this point. She sat down beside him on the piano bench. He admired the way her soft skin felt rubbing against his own through their arms. While they soaked in the moment they sang the next line together, nearing the end of their duet;

**Well, you think I could learn how to tell you goodbye...**

"_What are you getting at Rachel?" She stopped pacing in front of him and sat down beside him on the piano bench. Her hand grazed his arm and he couldn't deny the hitch of his breath._

"_It's late but I sincerely believe that I still harbor romantic feelings for you Noah." He felt his mouth drop and she went to reach for his hand. _

**Cause you don't say you need me;**

_She wanted him to respond not to sing the next line. She covered his mouth when he was done with the palm of her hand, "I won't let you get away Noah; I need you to meet me halfway this time. Please tell me what you feel?" _

_Puck sat up straight, he looked down at his hand in the palm of her own, "Rachel, I think that…"_

"_Please?" She begged him to spit it out already. She was tired of his nonsensical answers. She needed him to be straightforward for the sake of her heart._

_His eyes locked into hers, "Rach, I'm truthfully flattered." He didn't know how the hell he got so sensible with the girl but he just went with it; "But I don't know if you're just feeling this way because of the whole duet thing with Quinn and Finn. You know now that they're close friends again, you might have invented these feelings for me so you wouldn't be so lonely." _

She breathed out slowly and sang her next part with vindication;

**You don't sing me love songs;**

_She reacted on impulse, her hand swept forward and slapped him against the cheek with so much power she could hear the movement in her ears._

"_Don't tell me how I feel Noah, I know how I feel. I wanted to know what you thought, not what you thought **I** was feeling…" She got up but felt his hand grasp around her wrist. Her mouth quivered when he brought her into a hug. He knew it took all of her strength to admit her feelings for him. She had to lower herself from her high horse—her pride—to be honest with him. He could at least do the same._

"_I'm broken right now Rach, I can't just tell you I like you as much when I don't know what I'm feeling right now. All I know is that I have to focus on my kid and Quinn. I'm so sorry I questioned your feelings, and I'm sorry I can't reciprocate your feelings." He felt her breath against his neck, "One day I might be able to like you back, but I can't do that right now. It wouldn't be fair to you, me, or my child." _

**You don't bring me flowers anymore...**

The two concluded their song together. Their voices blended in an emotion filled line. Everyone stood up with such admiration for the pair. Mr. Schuester might have clapped the hardest, letting the kids know he was proud of them for working so beautifully together.

Puck stood up and offered his hand to Rachel. She gave him a small smile and accepted it; the two took a much deserved bow.

Rachel and Puck stood in front of the class, awaiting the question that everyone else wanted to hear the answer to; "What did you learn about each other?"

Mr. Schuester's question was simple but after the rollercoaster rehearsal both of them knew there was so much more to it.

Rachel quickly opened her mouth but it was Puck that spoke first. He looked down at Rachel, pretending she was the only being in the room, and for the first time spoke sincerely in front of all of his peers, "I learned that Rachel is the most sincere person in this crazy ass cow town. She could be a total pain in the ass to work with but when it comes down to it, all of us would be lucky to have her friendship, especially me. She's beautiful, smart, and talented but most of all she's the whole package. She's a star." Rachel felt her bottom lip trembling again, her eyes filled with tears and she let her body react again.

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and let the tears fall freely. She held onto him for a few seconds and then took a few more seconds to recollect herself.

She let out a breath and reached for Noah's hand, "Noah, the boy most of you don't know because he hides behind a macho exterior is one of the nicest, loving, and may be the greatest boy that I have met to date. He's gentleman, truthful, and cares about people more than they know." She took a second to glance at Finn and Quinn, both listening in amazement.

"He's a good person." She turned back to him and he squeezed her hand in support. "He doesn't know it but he's going to be really successful one day, whatever he ends up doing he'll be amazing at it and his daughter will be the luckiest girl in the world because she has a father who would give up the world for her."

_Rachel let out a soft breath and placed her hand on his arm for strength, "Why do you have to be such a secret sweetheart Noah Puckerman?" _

_He shook his head and looked down to the ground, "I'm not. I'm the guy everyone hates, fears, and talks shit about." _

_She placed her hands to his cheeks and kissed his forehead with love, "That's not the Noah I know, the one I see is such a beautiful person. He spares my feelings, does the right thing, and has a huge heart. Your daughter's really lucky Noah." _

_He smiled placing a kiss against her forehead, "Right now, I feel like I'm giving up the world for her." He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in for a short kiss. _

"_This isn't goodbye Berry." He whispered into her ear, her body shook with excitement._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and let her body rest against his._

"_When everything is settled and you have most of it figured out, may you grant me this promise Noah?" He looked at her, she was staring into his soul and he felt the most intimate he had ever been with anyone. He nodded; "Promise me you'll call me so we can go out or something? I mean if you want to." _

_He quickly kissed her lips again; she closed her eyes as they pressed their foreheads against each other. The two of them sitting in front of each other on the piano bench, "I promise I will, because I really want to." _

Rachel and Puck shared another hug, he rubbed her back and she squeezed him with all her might.

"Damn it, they're too freaking cute." Santana said to no one in particular as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. Everyone applauded the duo once more and they took a seat in the back.

Mr. Schuester shook his head and clapped in excitement, "We're really making progress here people! I really feel something amazing happening!"

He made his way to the hat and looked over the crowd of people, "Ms. Santana, how about you take a pick out of the ol' hat?"

She smiled and walked over, she really didn't care who she got, just as long as she'd finally get to sing a solo for once; "Matt!" She squealed and he smiled over at his friend. She placed the piece of paper down and he stood up and gave her a hug right when the bell rang.

"This is going to be interesting." Mike said to Brittany with a sneaky smile.

"If Matt actually grows the male parts to do anything…" Mike gave Brittany a curious glance. The two left the room in anticipation of tomorrow's events.

**AN: **

**So I chose: ****You Don't Bring Me Flowers****, because Puck sang a Neil Diamond song while we all know Rachel loves her Barbra Streisand. I mean she's even named after the songstress. & Yes Neil and Barbra were coincidentally in their school choir together. Oh how the fate's have spoken! **

**Anyway next up is Matt and Santana. **

**Tell me what you think / questions are welcome too! Please review & I hope you like the story. Thanks again to everyone who gives this story the time of day! I really enjoy writing about the Glee kids! So expect more Glee fanfics! **


End file.
